A double-side light-emitting device in the prior art, e.g., a sandwich type light-emitting diode (LED) light source module with two sides emitting light as disclosed in CN203363722U, comprises an upper electricity conducting layer, an upper insulating layer, a heat conducting layer, a lower insulating layer and a lower electricity conducting layer stacked from top to bottom. The upper electricity conducting layer and the lower electricity conducting layer are both provided with a plurality of LED components. The sandwich type structural design lays a structural foundation for the LED light source module to emit light on two sides. The LED components are directly arranged on upper and lower surfaces to emit light on two sides. However, many defects exist, such as impossibility of flexible display, complication of structure and manufacturing process and a thicker overall thickness of the sandwich type LED light source module with two sides emitting light.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for improvement in the prior art.